


'Last Friday Night'

by mangosmoothiecoran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone knows each other, Group chat, M/M, Pre Kerberos, Shatt, allura and coran arent here, also uh holt parents show up for like .4 seconds, based off the Katy Perry song, i cant write smut for shit, its just implied, keith pidge lance and matt are in a group chat, nsfwish warning, so like, tag that i guess, that last a paragraph, the ocs are in here for like barely three paragraphs, this is just shatt aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosmoothiecoran/pseuds/mangosmoothiecoran
Summary: ~Friday 10:00 pm 'yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots'~"Sucks Az and John had to leave. I don't plan on leaving till I'm wasted." Matt laughed at Shiro's comment."Same, I barely get out anymore. I am in desperate need of a night letting loose." Shiro is silent as Matt downs the rest of his drink. It wasn't great but still something."Well, Holt, it seems you finished your drink." Matt blushed a bit at Shiro calling him Holt. It wasn't uncommon but the way Shiro said it made chills run down his spine."It would seem so, Takashi. You got something in mind?" Shiro flagged down a waiter and said only one word: "Shots." Matt smirked."Now you’re talking!" The waiter came over with his tray and asked what they needed. Shiro asked for twelve shots of their cheapest liquor. The waiter nodded and left to go retrieve them. Matt got up and moved to sit in front of Shiro."You’re going to regret this, Shiro." Shiro smirked."Bite me."





	'Last Friday Night'

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been beta-d by the lovely @bipilots!! I wrote this a few months ago and have gone back a bit to rewrite a few things but this is my second favorite piece of work so please let me know if there are mistakes!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the shatt version of 'Last Friday Night'!

**Third Person P.O.V**.

_Birds. I hear damn birds. Why do I hear birds I'm in the middle of the desert. Mm, my head hurts so much, what the fuck happened? I can't remember anything, ugh. WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL HEARING BIRD NOISES?_  

Matt slowly and painfully opens his eyes. His room is dark and he turns his head slightly to look at his nightstand. The clock reads 11:53 a.m. Sighing and rubbing his temples, he sees his phone lighting up like the Fourth of July.

_Oh, those were the bird noises._  Grabbing his phone, Matt sees a few messages from his parents, Keith, Lance, and Katie. Unlocking it, he decides to look at his parents’ messages first: they’re congratulating him, saying it was about time.  _About time for what?_  Skipping Keith and Lance, he goes straight to Katie who most likely would have answers. Just as he's about to read her messages, Matt hears a groan and rustling of sheets next to him. Freezing up he goes completely still and labors his breathing.  _What the fuck happened last night? No maybe I should say who the fuck did I do last night?_  Keeping still and not hearing anything for a good two minutes, Matt decides to breathe again and read Katie's messages. They’re all empty bubbles - meaning she was just trying to wake him up annoyingly.

Matt swipes up for a few seconds and realizes Katie only sent empty bubbles, nothing else. Rubbing his temple again he decides to risk it and ask, **'What happened last night?'**  Katie almost immediately replies with  **'check your social media ;)'**  That is never a good sign.

* * *

 

_~pictures of last night ended up online~_

Matt goes to his Instagram since it’s the only social media he has. Checking his page he sees a lot of videos with blurry images and pictures of different places he’s unsure of. Scrolling down he finds the first pic he posted from last night: it’s of him, two guys from his class, and Shiro at a bar. Matt gets a small flash of that moment.

* * *

 

~Friday night 8:45 pm~

"I can't believe the semester’s over! I hope all that studying paid off, I was living out of a coffee pot." Matt laughed in agreement as John reminisced about the last few weeks. This semester was no doubt one of the toughest Matt had faced and yet here he was. John and Az had suggested they go out to celebrate and Matt couldn't say no to drinks; he was also secretly ecstatic that they had invited Shiro as well.

"To coffee and education that causes anxiety!" Matt raised his drink, "cheers!"

Drinking some of whatever the fuck he ordered, Matt checked his phone and saw Katie had texted in a group chat made for her, him, Keith, and Lance.

**Katie: so how's it going?**

**Matt: I'm drinking what do you think?**

**Lance: sounds like someone isn't getting any at the moment ;;;))))**

**Keith: really Lance? Right in front of my pizza??**

**Matt: oh my god I don't need this. Besides I shouldn't even be on my phone I'll look more introverted.**

**Lance: aka I can't look at Shiro**

**Keith: LANCE THATS MY BROTHER DO YOU MIND**

**Katie: it's true Keith face the facts.**

**Matt: leavinggggg**

**Lance: USE PROTECTION!!**

Matt jammed his phone back in his pocket at Lance’s comment. Shiro looked over at him, "Something wrong?"

Matt shook his head. "Nah it's fine. Did I miss anything?"

* * *

 

~Present~

Matt rubs his eyes.  _That's right, we went out to celebrate. Ugh, everything's still a blur, good god, how much did I take in?_  Continuing to look through his feed Matt notes he took a few pics of his arm linked with Shiro, group shots with the entire group, then there's about an hour difference between pictures before a video. Matt clicks on it to see him and Shiro sitting at a table staring at each other. Six shots each are lined up in front of them and Matt hears someone yell 'go!' before they start chugging. Oh god, Matt feels another headache coming on just by looking at it. The video ends when Shiro and Matt finish their shots and Matt clicks on the next video. This time there’s another round of shots in front of them but there are eight now and Matt can see both of them succumbing to the alcohol. The video ends again when they finish their shots. Hitting the next video Matt immediately tenses upon seeing himself dancing. Shirtless. On a table. There's a throbbing pain in his head as he gets another flash of last night.

* * *

 

~Friday 10:00 pm _'yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots'_ ~

"Sucks Az and John had to leave. I don't plan on leaving till I'm wasted." Matt laughed at Shiro's comment.

"Same, I barely get out anymore. I am in desperate need of a night letting loose." Shiro is silent as Matt downs the rest of his drink. It wasn't great but still something. "Well, Holt, it seems you finished your drink." Matt blushed a bit at Shiro calling him Holt. It wasn't uncommon but the way Shiro said it made chills run down his spine.

"It would seem so, Takashi. You got something in mind?" Shiro flagged down a waiter and said only one word: "Shots." Matt smirked.

"Now you’re talking!" The waiter came over with his tray and asked what they needed. Shiro asked for twelve shots of their cheapest liquor. The waiter nodded and left to go retrieve them. Matt got up and moved to sit in front of Shiro.

"You’re going to regret this, Shiro." Shiro smirked.

"Bite me." The waiter came back with their shots and Matt cracked his neck. Looking up at Shiro he grabbed a glass.

"On three?" Shiro grabbed a glass as well.

"Is there any other way?" Taking a deep breath, they counted to three and the night was off.

\--

Matt and Shiro were tied in shots. They'd taken three lines so far and Matt would be lying if the effects of the alcohol wasn't starting to kick in. By now they had a small crowd and the waiter even took videos.

"One more line, but make it eight this time." Matt gasped mockingly.

"Oh what's wrong, Takashi? Worried I might beat you?" Shiro laughed.

"I'm just upping the stakes, Holt." Matt laughed back; damn this was fun. He only wished the two girls hanging off Shiro's chair weren't clinging so much.

The waiter came back with their shots and they both grabbed one. They counted to three and Matt had to admit that getting through to five was hard. In the end he still won as Shiro paused at seven.

"I do believe I win." Matt got a round of applause and as he was about to say something when the DJ for the night put on some rap song from the early 2000's. Shiro immediately perked up.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS MY SHIT!" Shiro got out of his chair rather drunkenly and went over to Matt.

“DANCE WITH ME!" Matt busted out laughing, but before he had a chance to reply, Shiro walked off and to the middle of the room. Matt was too buzzed to know what was playing but he could see it as something Shiro would be into. Now in the middle of the room, Shiro got on a table. Matt’s jaw dropped and he had to wipe his eyes a few times to see if he was really seeing this. Yep, it was real. His best friend and crush was dancing (quite good, all things considered) on a table. People were cheering for him and Matt knew he couldn't let Shiro have all the fun.

_'Things Lance taught me, don't fail me now.'_  Getting up and walking to the DJ Matt asked if he could change the song. The DJ agreed and Matt went to the middle of the floor to a table in front of Shiro's. Hearing the song change, Shiro looked confused till he saw Matt. Matt expected him to laugh or something but instead he seemed at a loss for words. Matt decided to ignore his reaction for the moment as the song started and he began to dance.

Matt thought of the countless hours he spent in Lance's basement trying to train his hips. Lance loved to dance and he talked very fondly of his mother and her dancing days. He had met Lance’s family quite a few times, and other members would dance as well, but none were as dedicated or as skilled as Lance. He would never say it out loud, but Lance was an exceptional dancer. Matt snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the singer get to the bridge and just like the song suggested, he took his shirt off and twisted it in the air.

The audience went crazy and many girls and guys threw random change at him. Matt looked over at Shiro who looked to be in awe. _'Probably never had someone dance seductively and take their shirt off in front you, eh, Takeshi?'_  Smirking, Matt got off the table and walked over to Shiro (earning a few boos from the crowd).

"You look like you need another shot." Shiro snapped out of his daze and fully focused on Matt.

"You look like you need to keep it off."

* * *

 

~Present~

Matt grips at his hair. _'Oh my god, I danced on a table. Oh my god, and I drank more after that??'_  Matt wants to throw up, but the fear of who’s in bed with him stops that idea from happening. He decides to continue looking through the events of last night instead. After the whole 'dancing on tabletops' thing Matt’s yesterday self seemed to post a few pictures before going back to videos. The first picture after the dancing video is of him and Shiro with shot glasses to their lips. The next few are of them taking more shots, a blurry one of them without shot glasses, then it goes to another video. Clicking on the video Matt hears some guy saying their credit limit had been maxed out. Matt can't make out what was said next but then the camera focuses on some buff guy walking towards the screen. Matt hears himself giggle uncontrollably as the camera seems to fumble around a bit before it focuses again. Matt and Shiro are outside. They'd been kicked out.  _'Oh god, my head.'_

* * *

 

~Friday 11:23 pm  _'think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night. Yeah we maxed our credit cards then got kicked out of the bar'_ ~

"Shots are fucking amazing." Matt giggled as Shiro mumbled about random crap. They were both so unbelievably drunk that they couldn't even walk properly, yet they somehow were able to stand at the bar.

“I think we need more." Shiro brightened up.

"I completely agree, WAITER WE NEED ANOTHER!" The bartender looked uncertain about the two but they were paying customers so he hesitantly complied. Getting their next round Shiro reached across Matt and grabbed the glasses.

Matt was drunk, but he knew glory when he saw it, and Shiro leaning over in front of him was practically seeing god. Bringing his hand up, Matt traced Shiro's bicep muscles.

"Dude, you’re really ripped, do you know that?" Shiro tensed a bit.

"I mean, wow, I'm jealous. Oh my god." Shiro looked over at Matt and Matt in that moment felt a surge of soberness. The club was dark, lights off the electric disco ball were floating around, and Shiro looked so hot with his hair sticking to his forehead.

Matt grabbed Shiro's shirt, pulled him down and kissed him. It was brief and quick, and when Matt pulled away he started giggling uncontrollably.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Grabbing his shot Matt downed it and looked at Shiro's face. Shiro looked frozen but he had a smile on his face. Snapping out of it he took his shot and looked at Matt.

"Same here." Shiro broke out in a fit of laughter as well.

\--

It wasn't long after their previous shot that the bartender came up to them asking for payment.

"I thought we gave our cards?" The bartender shook his head.

"Maxed out guys. Either you pay us or we kick you out." Matt felt around in his pockets for something, but had nothing else. Fumbling with his phone he noticed Shiro coming up empty as well.

Matt would've said something but he saw a big muscled guy coming towards him and Shiro. The bartender told the guy to get them out and Matt felt a hand on his neck guiding him out of the bar; his phone almost fell. Matt was way too out of it, he laughed thinking it was all a game and Shiro just had a dreamy look on his face as he walked. Soon they were shoved through the front doors and met with the warm breeze of the night.

* * *

 

~Present~

Matt is shocked at himself. He’s always known to drink and get into trouble, but maxing out his credit card? Getting kicked out of a bar? KISSING SHIRO? Oh, he needs some pills and ginger ale. Badly. Katie keeps texting him, asking what he remembers, but, honestly, he isn't completely sure he wants to find out what else happened.

The rest of his Instagram feed is full of videos and even then only four remain to tell the tale of last night. Hesitantly, Matt opens up the next video.

It starts with Matt rambling about what to do. Shiro and he seem to be in a neighborhood, trying to walk back to campus. Shiro names off random things and Matt continues to ramble when he suddenly stops and brightens up. He points at something and says it’s a park. The video ends.

Matt clicks the next video and sees his laughing face close to his camera while shaking it violently. Shiro yells at him from a bit away, but he sounds happy. Matt turns the camera around and a small sliver of Shiro naked is seen before a pair of pants is thrown at the camera. The camera gets hit and dropped before the video ends.

Matt is going to click on the last two videos, he swears he really wants to, but his brain seems to clear like a window being wiped. His head throbs in pain and he could feel tears prick his eyes: he remembers the rest of his night.

* * *

 

~Saturday 1:23 am  _'so we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a ménage a trois. Last Friday night. Yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop.'_ ~

Matt rubbed his eyes as he and Shiro walked through some random neighborhood. It was cute and quaint, but Matt couldn't care to look at the houses right now.

"I can't believe we got kicked out. Sucks I wasn't finished with that one shot." Shiro mumbled something then raised his voice.

"Trees are amazing, you know? Like flamingos can balance on one leg and I can't even keep a straight A."

Matt didn't say anything, just kept on walking. The neighborhood was big and Matt was honestly lost. He didn't mind, even in his drunken mindset he could enjoy Shiro's company. Shiro still kept rambling nonsense and Matt just looked for a way home when he saw a sign in the other side of the street they had just turned on.  _West Park and Lake_. Matt immediately perked up.

"SHIRO LOOK, A PARK!" Shiro looked at where Matt was pointing and looked confused (well, as confused a dunk person could look).

"Uh, yay?" Matt gave a big sigh and ran across the street.

"COME ON MIGHT AS WELL DO ONE LAST FUN THING TONIGHT!" He didn't wait to see if Shiro was following, he just kept running and eventually was in the park.

Shiro was right next to him a few seconds later, panting.

"How exactly are we supposed to have fun in a park?" Matt smirked.

"By streaking of course!" Matt donned his shirt for the second time that night and threw it at Shiro.

"Catch me, Takashi." And with that, Matt ran away. Shiro held onto Matt's shirt as he chased after him.

"That's so not fair, Holt, I have to hold your crap! How am I supposed to strip?" Matt was in the process of taking his pants off rather clumsily while Shiro yelled at him.

"Just throw them somewhere!" Shiro thought for a moment before shrugging and tossing them on a rock near the playground he was passing. Looking back over at Matt, he saw Matt was now only in his boxers with his pants a few feet away from him.

"Streaking isn't fun if you're still clothed, Shiro." Shiro didn't say anything as he decided to take everything off in one go.

"Better run, Matt." Matt actually screamed as Shiro came at him at full speed with a pair of pants in hand. Matt was completely naked a few moments later. He didn’t remember taking his underwear off but then again he doesn't remember a lot of things. He and Shiro continued to chase each other around playing a sort of clothes tag before tiring out and finding the small Lake (which really should be labeled a pond).

Matt lied down on the cool mud while Shiro sat down next to him. The night was cool and clear and Matt had never felt more alive. Looking up he saw the small dock leading into the water and got an idea.

"Hey Shiro, wanna jump in the water?" Shiro looked over at him.

"Hell yeah." Matt got up and went to the edge of the dock first. Dipping his toe in, he was shocked at how warm the water was.

"Hey Shiro the water is really-" Matt was cut off by a sudden push and water surrounding his vision. Swimming up to the surface he saw Shiro laughing on the dock.

"I'm sorry, I had to!" Matt snorted.

"Yeah, sure, I get it. It's like how I had to do this!" Matt went up to the dock and grabbed Shiro's foot making him fall in the water. Shiro came up to the surface a few seconds later gasping for air.

"That's dirty." Matt shrugged.

"Bite me.”

Matt and Shiro then proceeded to have a water splashing battle. Both had aching muscles, yet neither wanted to admit defeat. Matt took a deep breath ready to go in for another attack when Shiro attacked first causing Matt to stumble a bit and fall back into the water. He was in maybe two feet of water, but it still hurt his butt when he fell back onto the ponds ground. Shiro rushed over to him and helped him up only for Matt to push him back; but Shiro held onto Matt’s arm and they both went flying back on a much shallower part of the pond. Matt fell on top of Shiro and thankfully the shallow area came up to Shiro's ears. They stared at each other. Matt wanted to say something, but couldn't.

The entire situation made Shiro look almost ethereal. The moon illuminating his face, the stars reflecting in his eyes, and the water softly coming up in ripples beside them. Matt wanted to do something, anything! So he did. He kissed his best friend.

Kissing Shiro was better than what any romance novel could ever explain. Sure, they shared a kiss at the bar, but that was quick and too rushed to really be considered one. Matt wanted to pull back after realizing he was kissing Shiro, HIS BEST FRIEND, but Shiro brought his hand to Matt’s neck and kept him in place. He was going to pass out.

The kiss didn't stay a kiss for long. Things were escalating and Matt couldn't find it in himself to care. He got flipped over seconds ago but Shiro just stared at him. Shiro balanced himself on his arms and continued to just stare at Matt with worry, confusion, happiness, and plain wonder in his eyes. Matt thought Shiro looked even more ethereal with the sky behind him. Bringing his hand up to Shiro's face, he gave a nod.

They were drunk. They were best friends. But would they remember this magical moment on a pond shore? Probably not. The moment was interrupted, however, in between a pant and scream, when Shiro and Matt heard someone yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? THIS IS A PRIVATE PARK!"

Shiro and Matt quickly rushed to their feet after a painful get up. Shiro grabbed his pants, Matt’s shirt, and their phones since they were the only two pieces of clothing and items near the pond before grabbing Matt's hand and taking off, running towards the woods. The person who caught them actually happened to be a police officer who was most likely doing rounds. Shiro couldn't hear if he called for backup but he didn't care as he and Matt giggled the entire time they ran.

Ducking under branches and over roots as best they could, Shiro noticed a bunch of bushes and pointed towards them. Matt nodded his head and quickly scrambled underneath them before Shiro followed suit. Matt still continued to giggle, albeit a bit quieter, as they stayed under the bushes waiting out the cop.

When neither of them saw or heard the cop for a few minutes, they deemed it safe to get out. Shiro climbed out first then helped Matt. After handing him his shirt, Shiro put on his pants. Both looked at each other and neither one said anything for a while. In the end, it was Matt to break the silence, by simply saying:

"Take me home, Takashi."

* * *

 

~Present~

Matt had to forcibly bite back everything in his stomach. How could he do all that? In just under twelve hours he managed to get drunk off his ass, dance on a table, drink even more, kiss Shiro, max his credit card, get kicked out of a club, streak in a park, skinny dip, and to top it all off he got laid by his best friend. Twice. Matt freezes for a second at that thought. He and Shiro came back to Matt's dorm, but Shiro never left. Shiro. Never. Left.

A rustling sound comes from next to him, and he hears a groan come from the once asleep other occupant of the bed. Taking a deep breath, Matt can only think of one thing:

‘ _Damn.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr: @blackpaladincoran


End file.
